


Daily Coffee

by Skullszeyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Not Beta Read, Romance, Short One Shot, centers around coffee because i love coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Gavin and Tina talk about Nines.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Daily Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Go watch Detroit Evolution, if you haven't. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Gavin was leaned back against his chair, legs propped up on the desk. He was waiting for Nines. The addicting scent of coffee entered the room, he inhaled, and his body relaxed on the exhale. He opened his eyes, drooping slightly, he hasn’t been sleeping right for the past few days, so he’s quite familiar with the constant cups of coffee he consumes. He looks to the ceiling and his lips curved into a smile.

“I’m jealous,” Tina said as a way of announcing herself.

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked, blinking at her.

She tapped his leg and he slid them off the desk as she sat down. “He made you coffee and you’re acting like this.” She gestured at all of him with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Gavin rubbed his eyes. “He makes me coffee every morning.” Which were normally hell, way too unfocused, and much more when he had arguments. He was always clenched jaw and sharp words. Today, not so much.

Tina huffed. “That makes it worse because if someone brought me coffee and made it better then I ever did, I would fall in love with them that second.”

“Just because he makes me coffee,” Gavin said, turning on the computer so he and Nines could start on their work. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

Tina leaned down to Gavin and said in a whisper, “It does when all you two do is bicker.”

Before Gavin could say anything, Nines stepped into the room. He stopped when he noticed Tina who slid off the desk. She waved halfheartedly while Nines set the mug down. He really wasn’t obligated to do it, and he didn’t want to ask.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt,” Nines said, glancing in the direction that Tina had gone.

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and then sighed. “No, it was nothing.” He picked up the mug, and took a sip, once again closing his eyes. He wouldn’t deny that Tina was right, Nines does make coffee better than he can. This day was dragging on and it was only the morning.

“Have you slept last night?” Nines asked, sitting where Tina had been.

“Does it matter?” Gavin asked, setting the mug down.

“Performing well at work matters, Gavin,” Nines said in a technical way that also sounded condescending.

Gavin glanced up at him. A perfect, preening, constant headache, but one that Gavin has either gotten used too, or simply wanted to pretend wasn’t there. For his own sanity of course, he’d rather not think about it too much.

He was tired, sluggish, but he wasn’t exactly angry. He thought of what Tina had said about falling in love with the person who makes her coffee better than she does, and Gavin agreed to that sentiment.

He turned back to the computer and said, “Thanks for the coffee.”

Nines seemed almost taken back by the compliment, and was at a loss for words, before saying in a pleasant voice. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like coffee. And dude, if someone brought me coffee and made it better than I ever did, then yeah, I would fall in love with them. So, Gavin, dude...Nines makes you coffee, so you know, be appreciative. :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
